choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Passport to Romance Miscellaneous Characters
If the "Livestream" image is used, this means the follower has only been seen in messages/comments and has never physically appeared. Passport to Romance Chapter 1 'Flight Attendant' She welcomes you on board of the plane to France. She also leads you to First Class to meet Elliot Langdon. Her character model resembles the school counselor from The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Mom' Your mom is your first commentator on your livestream video blog, which embarrasses you. 'travelgeek321' Travelgeek321 is your first non-family commentator on your blog. If you make fun of yourself, it is "so chill". If you call the blog a disaster, he/she tells you not to be too hard on yourself. With wanderer4lyfe, they witness your pickpocketer and ask if you're okay. In Chapter 4, when you visit Versailles, she/he calls the fireworks gorgeous. Filming more of your friends instead of Notre Dame in Chapter 5 will have her/him comment positively on them, and should you decide to pose for Sumire in your swimwear in Chapter 7, he/she will also compliment you. Later, after rummaging through a drawer at Elliot's house, he/she feels like what you found gives a better picture of him. 'wanderer4lyfe' Depending on your choice, she/he either finds you refreshing or likes that you're honest and says she/he are subscribing. When you are pushed into the river, they ask if they should call the 7th arrondissement police. In Chapter 4, while visiting Versailles, she/he thanks you for showing the fireworks on the livestream. If you chose to film more of Notre Dame in Chapter 5, she/he will comment on how majestic it is "there." Taking Sumire to the gazing deck later will have them comment on how talented she is, "betting" she could draw the view from the deck, too. In the bonus scene of Chapter 7, she/he admits how they didn't expect what you found going through the drawer at Elliot's house. After announcing Elliot leaving, they comment how they are all going to miss him. At the club in Berlin in Chapter 9, he/she can't believe the group found Psyclop, considering his appearances are always kept secret. Showing off the private box at the stadium in Chapter 10, she/he wonders if it means that you and Elliot are all alone. 'runwaydreamer' Along with lookgoodntravel and worldfashionbabe, she/he comments on your premium outfit in Chapter 1. In Chapter 3, if you purchase the premium outfit again, they will comment how you're almost as spectacular as the Eiffel Tower. 'lookgoodntravel' Chapter 1 has her/him saying that you look like a walking pictogram post. And in Chapter 3 they love that your blog offers travel and fashion inspiration. 'worldfashionbabe' She/He agrees with lookgoodntravel in Chapter 1, adding that she/he needs that "look" and that she/he'll be watching. 'Pickpocket' He is the pickpocket who tries to steal your phone. You can choose to hand him in to the police, let him go or let Gael and Estevao throw him into the Seine. His character model resembles Tony Rez from the Veil of Secrets series. 'Estevao' He is one of Ahmed's friends who grab the pickpocket. 'Gael' He is one of Ahmed's friends who grab the pickpocket. 'xXbenficaFan234Xx' After you introduce Ahmed to your viewers, you gain followers. This one says THE Ahmed is soooo dreamy. 'travelgurl14' It appears these followers know who Ahmed is. The one says that he/she has wanted to meet Ahmed forEVER. 'luvfromabroad' This one says you should have Ahmed sign your arm! In Chapter 5, if you decide to light a candle with Ahmed, he/she says that was so sweet! He/she also says that this can't be the end to your blog as he/she just got addicted to it. In Chapter 7, he/she can't wait for you to explore Elliot's house in Lucerne. 'Mathieu' He is the waiter at the café in Ahmed's premium scene. His character model resembles Daniel from The Royal Romance series. Chapter 2 'inflightdreams' When you introduce your hostel roommates, this blog commentator says Marisa seems awesome. 'pieinthesky' This one says Marisa is cute and he/she would ask her out. 'Tristao' Marisa mentions she has a long distance boyfriend. In Chapter 4, she is excited when you and your friends arrive at Versailles because Tristao is supposed to come tomorrow. However, he cancels on her when you are walking through the mazes. She is upset because they haven't seen each other for almost two months. In Chapter 5, when Marisa wants to buy him chocolates and texts him to see what kind he would like, he tells her that he doesn't care. Chapter 3 'artybabe457' When you ask Sumire to give you the tour of the Louvre, this commentator thinks Sumire really knows her stuff. When your group notices that the Mona Lisa isn't available for viewing, this user says you have to go look for it!!! In Chapter 5, she/he calls the picture you take at the top of the Eiffel Tower "just... s t u n n i n g." 'travel_dork' This person agrees because Sumire is more fun to listen to than a stuffy guide. This person also agrees that you should search for the Mona Lisa, like in the Da Vinci Code. He/she even says that he/she will get all of his/her friends to watch if you pull it off. Much like artybabe457, she/he is delighted about the picture you post from atop the Eiffel Tower, thanking you for their new desktop background. On the train to Berlin, he/she can't wait to see what you are up to in Germany, and call you fancy if you opt for the four-course meal. Upon learning of Elliot leaving, he/she'll express disappointment by stating that he/she needs to see "that cute face" every morning. 'angelofgo' When Elliot joins your tour, this user says Elliot is so cute that he/she might cry. 'airynbright' This user says Elliot keeps sending smoldering looks at you. When Elliot asks you what your users are saying, you hide their appreciation of him. 'headingoutstrong' This user wants to see you and your crew hang out more. 'Guard' If you decide to try to find the Mona Lisa, you and your friends have to get past the guard. They volunteer you to distract him. He resembles the human Eros guard in the Perfect Match series and the Crimson Veil bouncer in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'makeartnotwar424' When you get the guard to leave and get to see the Mona Lisa up-close, this user is "omg!". In Chapter 5, as your wrapping up your blog, he/she tells you not to go, as he/she wants to continue following your adventures. 'travelandstuff' This user can't believe you actually did it. 'rounddaworld' This user says your channel is his/her new obsession. In Chapter 6, he/she wonders how long you and your friends are going to be traveling together. 'upupandaway' This user agrees with rounddaworld, saying he/she is getting addicted to your adventures. 'walktheearth' Once you escape the guard (who returns and catches you in the act), this user says it was epic! '1love1planet' This user was on the edge of his/her seat during your escape. Chapter 4 'Usher' You meet him in Versailles. If you don't choose to sit next to one of your love interests, you will offer him a drink but he declines since he has to keep working. His appearance is commonly used for waiters across series. 'travelingboo' When you start filming in Versailles, your first commentator says the place is gorgeous!! When mapmarker comments, travelingboo wants to know if you're going to have a little romance?! In Chapter 7, he/she points out a table in the corner of a room of Elliot's house in Lucerne. If you unlocked the bonus scene in Chapter 7, you learn more about Elliot and his relationship with his parents and brother. 'mapmarker' This commentator wants to know what antics your gang is gonna get up to. They want the kisses! 'upintheclouds' This one can't believe you decided to lay in Marie Antoinette's bed with Elliot. 'balibound' Because of that, this user is going to send the link to everyone. 'Photographer' He resembles Mikhail Greene from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 5 'nomad17' This commentator says he/she is excited to see what you are going to do on your last day in Paris. When you stop to visit the catacombs, he/she had no idea all of this was below Paris. He/she says that he/she loves your blog so much, and asks for it not to end. 'wandering_willow' This one agrees with nomad17. He/she is taking notes in case he/she takes a dream trip to Paris. 'futbol_flirt' If you light a candle with Ahmed in the Notre Dame, this user says he/she would light a candle for Ahmed anytime. 'wonder_wanderer' When Marisa takes you all to a chocolatier, this user wants to crawl through the screen and eat EVERYTHING. 'comesailaway44' This user agrees, jokingly saying he/she is booking a ticket to Paris with #chocolategoals. 'xxTryEvrythngxx' When you and your friends enter the catacombs, this user wants to figure out how to throw a rave down there. In Chapter 7, he/she says Switzerland is his/her dream vacation. Chapter 6 'Conductor' You meet him on the train to Germany. 'Waitress' If you opt to dine in the private dining car, she's your waitress during the four-course meal. Chapter 7 'spacedreamer' At your unexpected stop in Lucerne, this user comments that all the hostels are totally booked. 'lovingliving' When you arrive at Elliot's place, this user wants you to pictagram the whole gorgeous house. 'pangeawuzreal' This user comments about the surprise of Elliot's place. 'Mr. and Mrs. Langdon' Elliot and William's parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. They ran a successful business in England. After their funeral, Elliot left London because he saw how short life could be and didn't want to waste it. 'William Langdon' William is Elliot's brother who you all meet when you stop in Lucerne. He shares the same face with Bartholomew Chambers from Desire & Decorum. Chapter 8 'Chocolatier' You meet her if you decide to visit the chocolate shop with your friends. Her character model resembles Mira Banerji from the ''Rules of Engagement'' series. Chapter 9 'Bouncer' You meet him as you enter the club. He immediately says Sumire looks like she belongs but you have to convince him to let the rest of you join her. His character model has been used as an Eros guard in the Perfect Match series and the limo driver in America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Psyclop' He's the DJ at the Club. According to Elliot, Psyclop is a legend and it's almost impossible to see him live. He performs very selectively but has a huge fan base. He invites Sumire to the VIP lounge and you have the option to join them. 'Clubgoer 1' She asks for a selfie with Ahmed when she recognizes him at the club. Her character model was used for Shannon in It Lives In The Woods and most recently for Maggie in Wishful Thinking. 'Clubgoer 2' She, too, fangirls over Ahmed, claiming her little brother needs his autograph. Her character model was previously used for a prisoner of the Baron's Bloody Cellars in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Clubgoer 3' She's yet another person to fawn over Ahmed. She tells you she has a shirtless picture of him in her room. Her character model was used in earlier series, such as for Mindy Wales in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Marlene Stanger in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Pysclop Fan (female)' She and Sumire get talking at the club. She calls you an outsider until Sumire vouches for you. Her character model has been used in earlier series such as Shelly Dunham in The Senior and Kelly in High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. 'Psyclop Fan (male)' He's also part of Sumire's conversation. He is cool with you since Sumire vouched for you. His character model has been used in earlier series such as for Marvin in High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 and Tim?Josh? In Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. Chapter 10 'Coach' Although you first see Ahmed's coach through his texts in Chapter 7, you don't meet him until Chapter 10 at their Berlin game. His character model resembles Andrew Isa from High School Story, Book 2. 'Football Fan (Girl)' She resembles Samira Yazdi's daughter. 'Football Fan' He lets you cut in front of him to get Ahmed food. He resembles Julian Castillo. 'Female Dragons Fan' She is a Dragons Fan watching the game. Her character model resembles Jessica Greene from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Male Dragons Fan' He is a Dragons Fan watching the game. His character model resembles 'Berlin Fan' He is a football fan you meet at the stadium. His character model resembles Frost King from The Elementalists series. 'Blog Fan' You meet her at the stadium if your follower count is high enough. 'Blog Fan (2)' You also met her under the same circumstances. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters Category:Groups